Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution/Rise, My Powerful Monster! Gagami Trace! Transcript
(shows recap of last episode) (recap ends) (opening plays) (opening ends) (We back to the duel) Yuka: Now, Gagami Trace! Attack Golden Magician! Sake: Not so fast! I use Magical Brick's effect! Once, while this card is in the graveyard I can target one monster on the field, that monster's ATK is 0 and I choose Gagami Trace! Yuka: Nuh uh! I activate my trap card called Solemn Judgement! Now I can pay half my Life points! Yuka's LP 1800-900 Yuka: And negate your effect! Now say goodbye to Golden Magician! (Golden Magician gets destroyed) Sake's LP 4000-3700 Yuka: Boom! Now that's what I am talking about! Sake: I use Golden Magician's effect! When this card leaves the field, I can add 1 spellcaster monster from my deck to my hand then I activate my trap card called Show Saver! When you destroy a spellcaster card, I am allow to special summon 1 spellcaster monster from my hand! Now go Bubble Magician! Bubble Magician 600 ATK, 1700 DEF Effect: If this card was special summon, once per turn this defense position monster cannot be destroyed in battle. Sake: Now your Gagami Dog can't attack. Yuka: Man whatever. I end my turn. (Yuka has 2 cards left in his hand) Gagami Trace ATK 3300 ---> 2300 Sake: I draw! Now I summon Ghostly Magician! Ghostly Magician(900 ATK, 1400 DEF) Effect: If you and your opponent control the same monsters, once per turn, this card can change place with another monster on your opponent's field. You can't special summon any monsters, the turn you use this effect. This monster cannot be targeted for attack when you activate this effect. At the end phase, destroy this card and the monster that it changed place with. Sake: Now Ghostly Magician, use your magic! This card can switch place with another monster on my opponent's field and I choose Gagami Trace! (Gagami Trace and Ghostly Magician switch sides) Yuka: Uh oh. Sake: Now Gagami Trace destroy Gagami Dog! Yuka: Oh no! Yuka LP 900 ----> 100 Yuka: Oh yeah, well I use Gagami Dog's effect! When he gets destroyed in battle, I can bring one card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Gagami Guard! Sake: Yeah, yeah. I set a card face down and now I end my turn and guess what? Yuka: What? Sake: Both ghostly magician AND Gagami Trace are destroyed this turn! Part of Ghostly Magician's effect. (Gagami Trace and ghostly magician gets destroyed) Sake: Now you have no monsters on your field! (Sake has no cards left in his hand) Yuka: Come on! Let me beat this dude! (He draws) Yuka: This is a game changer! I activate the spell card, called Monster reborn, now I can bring back a monster from my graveyard. Come on back Gagami Trace! (Gagami Trace is back on the field) Yuka: Now I use his effect! Since my life points are lower than yours I can discard monster cards and how many monster cards I discard, is how many monsters get destroy on your field, Sake! I discard Gagami Guard! Now bye bye Bubble Magician! (Bubble Magician gets destroyed) Yuka: Now, go Gagami Trace! Hit him with a direct attack! Sake: I activate my trap card called Magic cylinder, now I can negate the attack and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points! Yuka: Say what? (Yuka gets hit with 2300 points of damage) Yuka LP 100 ----> 0 YUKA LOST THE DUEL. SAKE WINS Yuka: Ow! Sake: Now what were you saying about beating me? Yuka: Shut up! Sake: That's what I call Sake's Style! Yuka: Shut up, man! Gagami Style sounds way more cooler Sake: Nah man. Sake's style is better Yuka: Ok you beat me in a duel, can you beat me in a fist fight! Sai: Guys chill! (They stop fighting) Sai: So Yuka, did you like the game? Yuka: Yeah, it was actually pretty fun! Sai: Sweet! (Yuka looks at his dueling disk) Yuka: Wait...why does it say I have 1 L and 0 W's. My dueling score is -1? Sake: Because this was your first duel and you lost, duh. Yuka: What about the duel score? Sake: Ok, whenever you lose a duel, your dueling score gets subtract by 1, if you win a match, your dueling score gets added by 3. Yuka: Let me see your dueling score! Sake: Check it out. (Shows Yuka his dueling stats) Sake: 52 Wins, 14 loses and my dueling score is 142. Yuka: Sai what's your score? Sai: 27 wins and 15 loses. Dueling score is 66. Yuka: So, who is the best duelist? Sai: The best duelist? Yuka: Yeah. Sai: Oh well his name is- Someone: GUYS, THE DUEL IS STARTING. (There's a huge crowd of people running) Sake: We should follow them! Sai: Right! Yuka: Guys, wait up! (They follow the crowd) (The crowd was watching a big screen TV) (Shows an arena) Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for tuning into this duel! Today we have Roji Shoko and Peppy Pep dueling today! (Roji shoko comes in) Announcer: He has 790 wins! He has the best duel score, with an amazing 2,370! He is undefeated! He is the No. 1 duelist in the world! He is Roji Shoko! (The crowd goes wild) Yuka: He is the No. 1 duelist? Sake: Yep! He is amazing! He has been dueling ever since he was 10! Yuka: Dang. Announcer: Now from our other corner, we have the terrifying duelist! He is scary, he is strong, he is powerful! He is Bad Bunny! (Bad bunny comes in) Yuka: Heh bad bunny, who is scare of that. Sai: Trust me Yuka you do not want to mess with him. Roji Shoko vs. Bad Bunny Announcer: Now the epic showdown of Roji Shoko and Bad Bunny is starting and looks like Roji is going first! Roji: Here I go. Since I have no cards on my field I special summon Shoko Neutron! (Shoko Neutron is summon to the field) Shoko Neutron 1400 ATK, 1300 DEF Level 3 Tuner monster. Effect: If you control no other card on your field, special summon this card. When this card is in the graveyard and you declare an attack against your opponent but he uses a trap card to negate the attack. Banish this card, negate the trap and you can attack again. Roji: I am not done yet. I summon Shoko Crimson Shoko Crimson 1600 ATK, 500 DEF Level 4 effect monster. Effect: When this card gets destroyed in battle, target the monster that was use to destroy this card and then destroy that card and your opponent takes damage equal to the battle damage you took. Roji: I use Shoko Crimson and Shoko Neutron as synchro material, in order to synchro summon Shoko Nightcrawler. Shoko Nightcrawler 2300 ATK, 1900 DEF. Level 7 Synchro monster. Effect: Once per turn, for each card in your opponent's hand, they take 200 points of damage. Roji: Shoko Nightcrawler, activate your effect! Once per turn, for each card in my opponent's hand, you take 200 points of damage! Bad Bunny LP 4000 - 3000 Roji: I end my turn with 2 face downs. (Roji has 1 card in his hand) Bad Bunny: I draw! I summon Blackland Fire Dragon! Roji: I activate my trap called Bottomless Trap hole! When you summon a monster with 1500 or more ATK I can banish it. (Blackland fire dragon gets banish) Bad Bunny: Man! Roji: Is that all you got? Bad Bunny: I use Mystical Space typhoon to destroy your trap! (Bad bunny destroys Roji's trap) Roji: I activate my trap from the graveyard! Go, Waking the dragon! If this card leaves the field because of an opponent's effect. I can special summon 1 monster from my extra deck. Come out, Shoko Victor! Shoko Victor 2400 ATK, Link Monster, Effect: Gains 200 ATK for each spell or trap card on the field. When it attacks a monster, it does double the damage. if you have 3 of the materials needed to summon Shoko Dimension King, Pay 3000 life points and special summon him using these materials. Bad Bunny: Oh come on! Roji: Is the bad bunny scared? I knew you were a chump Bad bunny: I am not scared of anything! Roji: Sure. Bad Bunny: I end my turn with a face down! (Bad bunny has 3 cards in his hand) Roji: That's it? Wow, I expected so much more. Bad Bunny: Shut up! Roji: I draw! I summon Shoko Fiend! Shoko Fiend 1300 ATK, 1200 DEF Effect:When this card is summon, you can add a polymerization to your hand Roji: I use his effect! When this card is summon, I can add 1 polymerization to my hand. (He adds a polymerization to his hand) Roji: Now I activate the spell card called polymerization! Now I can fuse 2 Shoko monsters and fusion summon Shoko Lusion Shoko Lusion 2100 ATK, 1300 DEF, Effect: When this card attacks a monster but this card has lower ATK than it, this card gains 800 ATK for damage step only. When this card is summon, if you have 3 of the materials needed to summon Shoko Dimension King, Pay 3000 life points and special summon him using these materials. Roji: Now since I have 3 of the materials to summon Shoko Dimension King, I pay 3000 LP Roji LP 4000--->1000 Roji:To link summon! My most powerful monster! The true king! Shoko Dimension King! (Shoko dimension king is summon to the field) Shoko Dimension King 4000 ATK, link monster. Effect: The only ways to special summon this card is if you have 3 of the materials listed on the field(you need to pay 3000 LP), you can summon this card OR if you have all of the materials on the field to summon this card, you can summon this card. Whenever this card attacks a defense position monster, you gain life points equal to the battle damage. Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. When this card gets destroyed special summon 1 Shoko monster from your graveyard, except Shoko Dimension King. Announcer: Oh shoot! Roji got his strongest monster out on the field already! Roji: now Shoko Dimension King! Attack him directly! Bad Bunny: I activate my trap card called Negate Attack! Now I can negate your attack and end the battle phase! Roji: Now I use Shoko Neutron's effect! When this card is in the graveyard and I declare an attack against my opponent but you use a trap card to negate the attack. I can banish this card, negate the trap and I can attack again. Bad Bunny: Oh no! Roji: Now strike again, Shoko Dimension King! (Shoko Dimension King attacks) Bad Bunny LP 3000 --> 0 Announcer: AND BAD BUNNY LOSES, ROJI CONTINUES BEING THE NO. 1 DUELIST IN THE WORLD. (The crowd just goes wild) Yuka: Woah, he is great. Sai: Yeah he is Roji Yuka: I am actually getting all fired up. Now that there's some competition, I am ready to rock this world! Sai: Sake, you didn't even beat Sake. Yuka: Yeah, but still. I am all fire up and ready to win, here I come Roji. You gonna taste some of this Gagami style! (the episode ends as the camera pans up to the sun)